That was her...This is me!
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: A sailor moon n dragon ball z crossover but it has 4 new characters i made up so i hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

That Was Her…This is me

That Was Her…This is me!!

Prologue

OK I don't own DBZ or SAILORMOON but I made up these characters, Nadia, Kelsey, Matt, and Danny. (im using their Japanese name's in the story) It's mainly about them but it has Serena, Mina, Trunks, Gohan and a little Goten. (Cuz he's so cute like his bro and father) Um please review this story im going to work hard over the summer so please review. I would appreciate for people to say what they think about it.

Mikomi Bishoujo (EN-Nadia Gratainioni) Is a orange haired, redish orange eyed Senshi that watches them to see if anything goes wrong. Her Solar Staff shows wat every1 single one of them is doing at the same time. But this time something went wrong. (oh no) She has a gardian, a cat mixed with bunny named Diablo comes w/ her on her journey to save the others but when she finds them she wants to stay.

Hiryuu-atae Onnaguri (EN-Kelsey Sachi) is a black haired and silver Persian eyed goddess of almost anything you can think of but mostly death. She is partners with sailor Solar her name is Sailor Death. (JA-Aquila in English means dragon) Her Guardian Dragon Demon (Demi for short) comes along the w/Hiryuu and helps her along the way. She has been the longest Senshi ever lived ever since Ancient Queen Serenity! (Queen Serenitys mother) Her brother Tenteisai (EN-Danny) is mikomi's Boyfriend also the Planet Protector. (to fill u in kinda like the DBZ but different powers) Yamato (EN-Matt) Mikomi's big brother also Hiryuu's Boyfriend is the star and universe protector. Sry if I am confusing u or boring u but im pretty sure ull like this story!! Tell me how u like the first chapter. I think its gonna be a page n a half enjoy!!

Sailor Monocrome


	2. Mess Around

That was her… This is me

That was her… This is me!

Chapter 1- Mess around 

Mikomi was running franticly down to Jouben chuugakkouwanting school to be over. "Why me! It's the last day and I cant even get to school on time!" She said to herself running out of breath. "Owwww! Wahhhhhh!" She cried. She tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. Usagi was walking and happened to see her old friend. ~Dam I can't believe I was that pathetic and clumsy! ~ She yelled to herself. Yamato passed the corner and saw his sister sitting on the floor. He made a sweat mark and looked at her. "Oh come on, get up. You do this every single morning." He pulled her up with a straight face like Heero's. (From GW) "I no but today is the last day!" She pouted. "And still the same dumb excuse." Hiryuu-atae said looking down at her best friend. Mikomi looked up and smiled. "Oh thanks." She said putting her hand behind her head looking embarrassed. "See ya later" Yamato and Hiryuu said and walked w/ each other holding hands tightly. "Jeez, thanks for dumpin me for my baka brother." She said. Oh well she thought. She looked at them for a moment. "You feel that Diablo?" Mikomi asked her pet friend. His head popped out of her mini bag. "Yeah, it's a very strange Ki, I wonder why?" Mikomi sighed and put the little animals head back in the bag. "Why am I the chosen one?" She asked herself as she ran to school again. "Because it's you destiny." A familiar voice schemed.Mikomi turned around to see a smiling boy standing right in front of her. (he looks like trunks accept his hair is brown) "Tentei-Kun!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Your looking kawaii today." She let go of him and looked at his blue eyes. "Don't I every day?" He made a bigger smile. "Yuppers!" They looked at eachother and ran into the school.

~RING!~

Mikomi was panting from running into the classroom before the bell rung. "Haha!" Minako said to Yamato. "You owe me 5$, Mikomi came into the classroom…before the bell." She said giggling. Yamato gave her his irresistible puppy dog eyed face. "Oh ok, but don't tell anyone I let you go, only this time." She moaned. "Thanx!" He said slapping her 5. "You're the best." Then class began. 

~later~

"Hey Mikomi, wanna come over my house today?" Hiryuu smiled and winked. Mikomi knew wat she ment and looked down at her shoes. "Nah sry, I cant I got stuff to do." Hiryuu sighed. "Can't you take a day off? Well I'll call u if something comes up." Yamato curiously looked over. "If what comes up?" He looked at them. "Get away you hetai!" Mikomi yelled at her brother. Everyone looked at her. Mikomi sunk in her seat and started mumbling to herself. "Well we better get going, Mikomi-san" Yamato poked her hard because he was angry. "ok…" She got up and dragged herself home. "Yamato, can u make me a bagel?" Yamato looked up. "Yeah, ok fine, on one circumstance." He looked at her seriously. "Ok and wat might that be?" 


	3. Nothing but alike

~Nothing but alike~

~Nothing but alike~

"Um, ok I'll do it, but I don't think the others will" She sighed at the question her brother asked her. "Well just ask, okay?" He said biting his lip. "Okay I'll go!" She ran off outside to find her friends. "I hope this will work Yamato." Tenteisai came out of the shadows and put a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Trust me, it will work." He stared at him. And they both went to the Theatre.

~DBZ REALM~

"I can't wait till the show starts this afternoon." Trunks said smiling. "Yeah all the hot girls are performing too. Thanks for getting tickets Trunks." Goten looked at the two. "Goten! Is that all you think about?" Gohan punched his brother. "Hey…ouch…Gomen!" Goten yelled loud enough that people stared at him. "Hehehe…" Goten looked at them. Trunks sighed at the two brothers fighting again. "You guys are unbelievable." He made a sweat mark.

~SM REALM~

"So you wanna come with me, please!" Its in 4 hours. And we have designer cloths too." Mikomi stated because she knew Mina would be interested. Mikomi looked at Mina, Serena, and Hiryuu. "Yeah" "Okay" "Oh fine" The three said. "Lets get dressed then!" Mina made a big smile. "Okay but I get the blue cloths!" Serena yelled. And then they left to get dressed.

~4 hours later~

"Now introducing…This is me!" The intro man yelled through the black coated microphone. Then all of a sudden everything went pitch black and when the lights went back on Mina, Serena, Mikomi, Hiryuu, Yamato and Tenteisia were gone

~DBZ REALM~

"Um Trunks, were the lights supposed to go off?" Gohan asked. "I dunno" He looked around suspiciously. Then the lights flickered on and the music started. On the stage were the four Senshi girls. Yamato and Tentiesai were right behind the three DBZ guys and looked confused. "What just happened?" Yamato asked. "SHHHH!!! The show is starting!" Goten yelled at the 2 behind him. "what nice neighbors" Tenteisai whispered, which Goten heard. 

This is…this is me uuuuuuh yeahh ooooh yeah-----this is me ooooooooohhhh oh come on…

Hiryuu- She stole your heart, only did it because she could. Do you up and smacked you well, that girl never was no good. Baby I would never do that, I luv u faith from me. But your suspicion nothings gonna repeat her story. Its making me crazy, making me erect, making me follow making me a suspect. Same thing in playing her game, don't you no my name?

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see, that was her and baby this is me!

Mikomi- Stop making me feel bad, (bad) im the best thing you've ever had. The only thing im guilty of is giving you too much love. It's making you crazy, making you erect, making u follow making me a suspect. Same thing in playing her game, don't you no my name?

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see, that was her and baby this is me!

Serena- Don't suffacate me, give me some estates, don't make me pay for all her mistakes. The ribbon of love its him and his date. Don't say things that don't make sense!

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, (nononono) your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see,(can't you see) that was her and baby this is me!

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see, that was her and baby this is me!

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see, that was her and baby this is me!

~Chorus~ that was her this is me, we're different as can be. She and I are nothing alike, your confusing day with night. That was then, this is now, you wanna trust me but you don't know how. Im never gonna mess around, set you down, can't you see, that was her and baby this is me!

Mina- GET A GRIP!!!!!

"WOH!!!" Goten yelled. The crowd went nuts for the girls and they left the stage. Trunks and Gohans mouth was down to the floor. And half of the guys there were drooling. The girls went over to Yamato and Tenteisai. "So how were we?" Hiryuu asked Yamato kissing him. "mumungreat" He tried to say while she kissed him. The girls all giggled. "Trunks um…who are they??" Gohan asked. "I don't know in the packet it says nothing about them." The girls all stared at the 3 guys in front of them. "Hey look at the hotties right in front of us…" Serena whispered to Mina. Mina nodded and went up to the purple haired one. "Hey babe. You taken?" She asked him putting her hand under his chin. Mina giggled when she saw how surprised he was. "See you later, babes." Goten said to them. "Hey maybe you can call me and we'll go on a date. Or maybe double if Mina over there gets your friend." Serena said to Gohan. "See ya!" Mina and Serena yelled in comparison and Serena dropped her # on the floor and it landed right in front of the 3 guys. They all had hearts in their eyes and they looked at the girls walk away. 

Hey I finished the chapter I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
